


I Know Its Not

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: Hunk texts Lance after disappearing for an hour. Needless to say that he was shocked as to why





	I Know Its Not

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late New Year and here's the next installment. I meant to post a while back but I could find the time to post it.
> 
> Thanks again to [Ray](raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for being my beta again.

LanceyLance has started a chat with EpicBandana on March 8, 2017 at 1:56 P.M

 

EpicBandana: Lance where are you?

EpicBandana: Your break isn't that long and Sam is giving me a look

 

EpicBandana: Lance?

 

EpicBandana: I don't know what I did to warrant the silent treatment 

 

EpicBandana: If it's about the motor oil and the T-shirt thing I'm very sorry

 

EpicBandana: Okay so you came back very flustered, what happened

 

EpicBandana: Silent treatment is still strong I see

 

LanceyLance: KSALKSALS 

LanceyLance: HUNK PLEASE

LanceyLance: Give me a second 

LanceyLance: I need to think about something

 

EpicBandana: What did you do this time?

 

LanceyLance: What didnt I do

 

EpicBandana: LANCE

 

LanceyLance: HUNK

 

EpicBandana: DUDE

 

LanceyLance: SON

 

EpicBandana: BLUE

 

LanceyLance: YELLOW

 

EpicBandana: SANCHEZ

 

LanceyLance: GARRET

LanceyLance: WE CAN DO THIS ALL DAY

 

EpicBandana: UGGGGH

 

LanceyLance: Nah seriously, give me some time

 

EpicBandana: Okay

 

EpicBandana: Some time has passed

 

LanceyLance: Hunk it's been five minutes

 

EpicBandana: I need answers Lance, you disappeared for 2 hours. That’s like two of your breaks for the day. 

 

LanceyLance: Hunk...

 

EpicBandana: I know, I know

EpicBandana: Give you some time...

 

LanceyLance: You know that Keith dude

 

EpicBandana: The one with the freckles?

 

LanceyLance: Yes surprisingly, 

 

EpicBandana: Did he give you back your textbooks?

 

LanceyLance: Yeah, you saw me walk in with them

 

EpicBandana: Right

EpicBandana: You're right about that

EpicBandana: What happened?

 

LanceyLance: We was walking and talking to his car and he mentions that he doesn't know the north campus very well

 

EpicBandana: Lance what did you do

 

LanceyLance: So I offered to give him a tour around this place. 

LanceyLance: Since this part of the campus is expanding again.

 

EpicBandana: Lance that’s cute 

EpicBandana: Wait

EpicBandana: IT'S A DATE!?!?

 

LanceyLance: Now that yOU SAY IT LIKE THAT 

LanceyLance: HOLY SHIT

LanceyLance: A DATE

LanceyLance: LAKZKSKA

 

EpicBandana: WHEN IS IT

 

LanceyLance: NEXT WEEK

 

EpicBandana: LANCE YOU HAVE A WHOLE ASS TEST NEXT WEEK

EpicBandana: WHAT DAY 

 

LanceyLance: WEDNESDAY

 

EpicBandana: LANCE

 

LanceyLance: I KNOW

 

EpicBandana: I WOULD SCREAM AT YKU BUT THEY'RE PEOPLE HERE

 

LanceyLance: WHAT DO I DO

LanceyLance: WHAT DO I DO

 

EpicBandana: IDK

EpicBandana: If we think rationally like actual college students, this could be more of a hangout session

EpicBandana: Like that time in the library

 

LanceyLance: I dunno Hunk

LanceyLance: If you really know me, I'm ⅛ of a plan and ⅞ of a prayer

 

EpicBandana: LAKSKALAK

EpicBandana: LANCE NOOOO

EpicBandana: CAN I YELL

 

LanceyLance: NO

LanceyLance: HELP ME

 

EpicBandana: DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE NORTH CAMPUS?

 

LanceyLance: BARELY

 

EpicBandana: L

EpicBandana: A

EpicBandana: N

EpicBandana: C

EpicBandana: E

EpicBandana: THATS NOT IT AT ALL

 

LanceyLance: DO I HAVE THE TIEM TO PULL IT OFF?

LanceyLance: TIMR

LanceyLance: TIMF

LanceyLance: FUCK

LanceyLance: TIME

 

EpicBandana: WE HAVE A WEEK LANCE

EpicBandana: A

EpicBandana: WEEK

EpicBandana: THATS NOT ENOUGH TIME

 

LanceyLance: FUUUUUUUUUCK

 

EpicBandana: AND ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU HAVE TO S T U D Y

 

LanceyLance: [insert welp meme here]

 

EpicBandana: LANCE 

EpicBandana: NO

 

LanceyLance: But on a serious note, can you help me

 

EpicBandana: For you

EpicBandana: Of course

 

EpicBandana: Do you have time after your shift?

 

LanceyLance: Yeah I should

 

EpicBandana: Okay stay behind so I have fix this

EpicBandana: Can* 

EpicBandana: Help** 

EpicBandana: You***

 

LanceyLance: You're the best Hunk

 

EpicBandana: As always

 

Message read by LanceyLance on March 8, 2017 at 4:23 P.M.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it?  
> Do leave comments and kudos because they make really happy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Until Next Time  
> [Tumblr](https://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
